Dragon soul
by Blindblackcat
Summary: a mysterious girl from the future explains the grim fate of the world and the true power of the great dragons...rated m for future chapters bad summary good story :3


Dragon soul

a dragon ball z fanfiction :3

Goku and the others are visited by a mysterious young woman from the future who warns of a dangerous future and a secret plot involving the sacred dragons and the dragon balls.

chapter one: a dragons soul and a sacred duty

Goku yawned as he awoke far before the sun rose, he quickly dressed and headed outside to begin his daily training. The earth was at peace once again but that never ment he couldent still have fun. In three days was another world martial arts competition and goku unlike many wasent interested in the fancy first place title..no he wanted to have a good fight it excited him as he pondered who would appear and who would push him to the brink of his powers. he was a simple man at heart with simple goals he wanted to fight hard and train harder.

several hours passed by untill at last his training was finished and he made his way to where he knew he could find vegeta and the others. "hey guys hows the training going?" he

asked in his usual sing song cheerfull voice,earning a glare from the ever stern vegeta as normal. all was as it should be as the others took a break from thier training as well while bulma was

on the sidelines working on her latest invention. a new and improved dragon radar that could also revive the unusable ones that had turned to stone, it was clever and saved alot of time

as it linked the revived ball to the current planets dragon guardian thus allowing for double dragons and even more wishes.

She beamed as she put the final touches onto her new device."and there! now if were on any other planet we can find and revive thoose dragon balls and the dragon will be summoned along side shenron

here on earth! its absolutley brilliant!."

goku gasped in amazement."wow! you really are amazing bulma! so we could summon in time every dragon here on earth and solve all of our problems in one summon!"

vegeta had to admit the possiblities were astounding, they were limetless...one could summon shenrorn and have more than ten wishes from seperate dragons and often more to spare. he smirked liking the idea

everyone blissfully unaware of what was about to happen.

suddenly a purple flash lit up the normally brilliant blue sky, followed by a familiar golden aura flying towards them. the aura stopped revealing before them a young woman with blue eyes and spiky black hair similar to that of vegetas. she was obviously a sayian with a sweet smile, wearing what could only be described as a refugee outfit from a distant future. goku dasked over before she even had time to land. "hello there the names goku...are you friend or foe?"

She stumbled backwards in an akward yet innocent manor. "I cant believe it...I...I..." her face lit up as she hugged goku tightly, a cracking noise heard as her impressive strength gripped the fighter tightly. "i finaly get to meet you mama!" and with

that one sentance everyone stared at the odd sight in a state of total shock and confusion, gohans mouth agape and goku flustering in confusion."woa! hold on a sec miss but i think your mistaken...i cant be your mama im a man." he chuckled nervously

as the girls face went from sugary sweet to an all to familiar stern and vengefull glare." the names not miss! its freya and you are my mother mr goku!" she huffed in displeasure as goku still had that goofy look on his face.

bulma ran over confused."hold on there freya are you saying males can reproduce in the future?...whos your father?" freya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with a glare as she stared down bulma a mirror image of the now laughing sayain prince who was mocking

his favorite rival.

bulma gasped and shuddered."n...no way! your dad is vegeta?" and as freya nooded vegeta and goku looked at her then eachother and then proceeded to scream,look away and cover thier ears refusing to hear any more about this horrible future where they have mated.

freya looked over at them and sighed."when the doctor said they were rivals he wasent kidding...urm guys..."

she attempted to get thier attention but they were far too busy trying to rid thier minds of the horrible onslaught of images of them as a couple...holding hands...laughing...kissing and...

they gave eachother another look before shuddereing and looking away, it was hard enough for them to be in the same building without some type of fight commencing let alone being 'intamate' enough to bear a child.

she finaly had enough. "HEY WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT! I DID come here for a REAL emergency and all..." she smiled and relaxed a bit before her look became a sadder more serious one. "In the future where im from

a man named Kura owns and controlls most of the universe...it all starts a few days from now...durring the tournement an earthquake happens and kills thousands of innocent people...goku flies off and collects the dragon balls and has shenron revive all the fallen

people...however a man in the crowd who had ben revived makes his way over to shenron and asks him who he is and how could he manage such power...shenron replied 'this is nothing for a dragon guardian each of us are unique and all powerfull in our own ways'

the man then did the unthinkable he asked for shenron to wish every guardian in the universe to earth and there power be bound in native form...so the great dragon having to grant it did so...becomming a human...more like a genie than a dragon the man knew what to wish for

he wanted to make the dragons his slaves he knew of thier exsistance...he planned it all along."

goku and the others listened to her story in disbelief...was it possible at all...then again there were some very greedy people in the world. goku approached."by native form that means..."

freya nooded." yes its as you suspect... shenron became human...but with his power and soul intact...the others became the form of the main species on thier planets...this made it too easy for Kura to controll and capture them...they stood out far too much...but...by a stroke of luck

a device was made that could revive dragonballs and in this case reviving a special guardian... Kura steals this device knowing of this guardians power but not of the pandoras box he has unleashed...he foolishly revives mankinds undooing...a dragon that like his people never stops fighting."

vegeta approached shuddering. "The fool revived Mephistophiles...any fool whos not of saiyan blood who speaks to him surley will parish!."

freya nooded."when he was awoken he became a proud saiyan warrior of an impressive calibur and so the guardian of vegeta became vengefull seeing how the others were kept and the man who dared to speek down to him as if he were a pet..and then he went on a rampage acting upon his saiyan urge

to purge this world for his people...humanity fell..."

goku grunted."but why dident i fight or try to save anyone or anything!"

she could only sigh."im sorry mama...Kuras first wish was to have anyone who opposed him fall into a deep sleep and then gravely ill...a brave doctor managed to collect the dna from you and papa...and then made me.."

bulma nooded." ok so your an engeneered being but why not just go back to the tournament and warn goku...why come to this day?"

as she was about to answer a bright flash of light struck the sky and a black and purple aura blazed as a figure dressed in saiyan armor with tail around his waist and earrings of small dragonballs dashed overhead barley visibale to the saiyan eye." dammit there he goes!Mephistophiles

is allready here!"

goku looked above to see the mysterious being. "wait why is he here?" freya looked above as Mephistophiles stopped overhead. "hes here for the same reason i am...prevention...and erradication."


End file.
